A continuously variable transmission such as a belt-type continuously variable transmission and a toroidal-type continuously variable transmission is well known. For example, this corresponds to continuously variable transmissions described in Patent Documents 1 and 2. Such a continuously variable transmission uses, for example, a rotation speed on an input side of the continuously variable transmission (transmission input rotation speed), a gear ratio of the continuously variable transmission based on the transmission input rotation speed and a rotation speed on an output side of the continuously variable transmission (transmission output rotation speed) and the like to provide shift control of the continuously variable transmission through feedforward control (FF control) and feedback control (FB control). For example, to achieve reduction in cost, it is proposed to remove a rotation speed sensor for detecting a rotation speed. Patent Document 1 discloses a vehicle having a configuration in which an input rotation speed sensor detecting the transmission input rotation speed is removed. If a vehicle does not include the input rotation speed sensor in this way, it is contemplated to use as the transmission input rotation speed a detection value of a rotation speed sensor for detecting a rotation speed of a turbine shaft of a torque converter (or an output shaft of a drive force source) mechanically coupled to an input shaft of the continuously variable transmission.